( ) THE NICKNAME
by intensivescreaming
Summary: I know that this story doesn't belong here, however i made this story my own and i haven't figured out where to put my own stories. Anyways! This is a one shot on how Alis gets her pirate name.


was a decent day, Alis had gotten up early; early enough to give her father a kiss on the cheek and a promise she'd come home safe and sound after a week or so. The 5'9" brunette girl had recently gotten hair hair cut up to her ears so she'd be comfortable while sailing. Alis was dressed in her normal get up; a pale white dress with a leather black coat that was like a small jacket, she had what seemed like a dark red corset type clothing on top of the dress along with a belt that was messily wrapper around the dress. As Alis hurried out and walked for around 15 minutes to the ship yard that was near their house. She could pick her ship out from a mile away. It was small, not nearly as big as her fathers, but it worked. It looked modern, but also old fashioned. In Alis' eyes it was perfect! About 20 minutes or so after getting ready, she finally set sail, she was looking forward to some time by herself. Much like her father, she enjoyed the sea — to the smell of the saltiness and the way it made the boat rock, Alis was in love with sailing.

It had been...around 4 days, Alis was expected home the day after today. It had been smooth sailing until today — today Alis was awoken by yelling and a lot of shoes banging on her ships floor. Getting up, Alis automatically got her sword as she squated as she walked towards the door, she carefully opened her door and looked around. There was one that was near the side of the ship, a crewman she didn't recognise, so it wasn't hers. Out of nowhere,in complete silence she ran towards him, roughly pushing him off the side of the boat, watching intently as he screamed, reaching out as if there was something to hold,, something to stop him from dying..and what did Alis do? she watched. Thinking it was safe, she turned around until she felt someone kick her in the stomach, causing her to fall onto her back with a grunt. Her deep blue eyes opened,seeing a male pirate, someone she didn't recognise but he was tall — around 6'7" however the first thing she noticed was how red his beard was, she mentally she called him_Red Beard. _Stumbling up, her feet she let out a low growl, but she didn't say anything; instead she acted like she was going to run to the side, instead she ran towards him, tackling him down, it took a lot of strength to tackle him, he was heavy on his feet but she managed it. " Well, Well, Well... Look who we have here! a pirate who I've never seen before.. this should be fun!" Alis cackled, punching him square on the face, Red Beard let out a large grunt, before flipping them over as he roughly pulled her hair before punching her back. " A Rookie like you shouldn't be traveling the seas alone. You're fresh meat." He growled, a strong Dublin accent coming from him as he kept ahold of her before standing up and throwing her as hard as he could, causing Alis to let out a painful scream.

As the Jones girl landed on her back, she groaned, she was already beginning to shake at the pain that was pulsating through her body. As she finally managed to get to her side, she growled, her ocean blue eyes filled with nothing more then intense hate at this man now. Slowly but surely, Alis scrambled to her feet — she felt something wet drip down her nose. Blood. He punched her hard enough to make her bleed, he was gonna pay for that. As Red Beard watched, he couldn't help but laugh as he asked the girl that was now standing up; " What do they call you on the seas." He asked before Alis grunted as she responded; " I don't have a well known name." She screamed as she took her sword out, running at him before Red Beard let out almost a psychotic cackle. "**How about we give you one,then?**" He responded, lazily taking out his sword, however he let out a grunt as Alis stabbed his side, but Red beard managed to catch her and pin her down. As the Irish man grinned insanely, he slashed one side of her face all the way to the other side; from her left eye, to her right cheek, Alis was now bleeding heavily and her vision was blurred. Seeing the young girl in pain wasn't enough for Red Beard...he wanted her dead. His large dirty hands went around her throat as he squeezed hard, the look in her eyes, from what Alis could see was down right crazy. As she choked, her flight or fight senses kicked in, so as her hands were on his, trying to pry them off, her legs kicked the larger mans stomach, hard enough to where he let go and fell over and groaned in pain. This gave Alis the time to catch her breath and get up as quickly as she could, her sword out, pressed up against his throat, she pressed it enough do that blood would come out — her once innocent eyes were full of rage as she spoke, sounding as scary as she could. " If you don't get up, off my bloody ship right now,i will decapitate you. And send your head home to the closet family you have. Let the Sharks eat your body. " Alis screamed, her own blood falling onto his face, blinding his own vision as she stuck the sword in deeper. "**LEAVE.**" She roared, sounding like her father. Soon enough Red Beard got up and silently walked off the ship onto his own as Alis followed, her sword still poking his neck.

The moment he was far enough away,Alis limped back to her cabin, before she went to the bathroom and threw up — perhaps it was from shock, from when he strangled her to where he through her up against the ship walls. Alis was there for ages before she passed out next to the toilet, her blood sinked into the wooden floor as she later there. Hours later, she was cleaning her face, however the blood wasn't stopping, and it was going to leave an obvious scar. Finally, Alis managed to stop it bleeding temporarily as she calmly steered her ship back home. The only thing she remembered thinking was ' God damn that blood is gonna be hard to get out.' The rest was a blur, she doesn't remember walking home, people asking if she was okay. It was like an out of body experience. The only other thing she remembers is seeing her dad, by now her face was covered in her own blood and she looked unbelievably pale. She fell into his arms, getting blood on his, thankfully old sweater as she weakly looked up and said " Daddy. . " Before passing out in his arms, her whole body went limp as she got picked up. Luckily, with the help of her father's care she actually managed to stop bleeding... that's when you could see the gash Red Beard had made, it was obviously going to turn in to a scar and for now on, that's what other pirates would call Miss. Alis Meredith Jones; _**Scar.**_


End file.
